Before You Were Gone
by squirtlepokemon215
Summary: The Elric brothers and Winry stumble upon a person who might be forgotten back then, but came back. It's a story you might wanna read and might make you wanna to cry. EnvyXOC. By the way, this isn't yaoi story or whatever.
1. Chapter 1 Mysterious Girl

Hi! It's squirtlepokemon215 a.k.a. Alex here with a new story since one of my stories is going to be finished anyway. I been thinking and drafting about it, so hopefully I do well on this one. Wish me luck and feel free to give suggestions! By the way, you can skip the introduction if you want.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Mysterious Girl **

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood

* * *

_In Resembool, it was a rural and peaceful place. Two of the most-known people in the village were the Rockbells and the Elric brothers. The Rockbells were automail engineers and doctors who help take care of the people injured and those who have missing limbs or arms. Their names were Winry Rockbell, a blonde teenager with mesmerizing blue eyes who loved automail and Pinako Rockbell, a short plump aged woman who take care of her granddaughter. . The Elric brothers were alchemists that searched for the Philosopher Stone, a stone that was created from human lives. Their names were Edward Elric, the older brother and Alphonse Elric, the younger brother. _

_Their father, Van Hohenheim, left them when they were very young and their mother, Trisha Elric passed away sadly when Ed was 10 and Al was 9. Because they were depressed and overwhelmed of their mother's death, they tried to transmute him her back to life with alchemy which was forbidden. But because the human transmutation ritual went wrong, failing to bring their mother back to life, Ed lost his right arm and left leg while Al loss his body, but was tied by a blood seal to a suit of armor that belonged to their father. To replace the lost limbs, he had automail surgery and walking back on his two feet in one year. He then became a State Alchemist, a.k.a. Dog of the Military at age 12. And now…._

* * *

_**In Central….**_

"OMG! Is that the newest version of automail! Oh, how beautiful it looks. The texture and the designs! Wahl! This is paradise! Ed! Al! Get over here!" Winry yelled from a few stores away and then looked at the other new advanced tools. She was visiting them and last-minute shopping before they would all go visit Granny Pinako in Resembool.

"Brother, how much longer until the train arrives?" Al whimpered while carrying a ton of presents and panting. Al wasn't the only one who was tired. Ed was carrying twice as much as Al was carrying.

"Al, I'm not sure if we are even going to make it to the train on time if we keep going at this rate." He panted from carrying all the gifts and other advanced tools and machines for Winry and Pinako to use for automail.

"Al! Ed! Get over here! We need to pay for this!" she roared while fuming that they were so slow because of carrying the gifts and equipment. She was tapping their foot while waiting when a 14-year-old girl walked by her and gave money to cashier. The cashier then greeted her while wrapping up the items. Winry was then watching her take the items and then handed it to her.

"Um. I don't your friends will be able to pay for that since they're struggling with the luggage so here you go and no need to pay back." The person gently spoke. She was wearing a black T-shirt and pale short baggy pants with combat boots and a dark blue coat, but her face was hidden by her hood.

"Um. Is there a problem, miss?" she asked worried. Winry snapped out of it and then shook her head. Then she gave her a big smile.

"Thanks. I'm Winry. Um, I don't know your name." she asked, while wondering why the girl was hiding her face. The girl froze for a bit at the name Rockbell and then returned the smile.

"You're Winry Rockbell, Fullmetal's automail engineer. As in Edward Elric, correct? My name is -." A large crash interrupted her.

Winry turned around to the door and saw what has caused the loud crash. It was Ed and Al in a pile of the presents that were bought. She was horror-stricken.

"No! Ed! Al! The gifts and tools! All gone to waste!' she sobbed. While the boys…

"WINRY! IS AUTOMAIL ALL YOU CARE ABOUT? WHAT ABOUT-", Ed shouted, but the look-alike who stepped out of the shadows of the store, interrupted him before he could finish. Ed's eyes widened and Al gasped at the scene that happened before their eyes.

The girl took one step up and clapped. Then she put her hands on to the ground. She moved the presents out-of-the-way and into a wagon that she created. Then, she rose from the ground and smiled at Winry.

"There. That way they won't create a mess like this again. Good-bye, Winry." She quickly spoke while ignoring the stares the Elric Brothers gave to her.

"But, I don't know your name yet." Winry said. The girl shook her head and said her name wasn't really important. Then she turned and walked away till they couldn't see her anymore.

"Winry, who was that?" Ed complained. He was still looking in the direction the girl went. '_That voice…so familiar' _He thought as he turned to listen to Winry's reply.

"I don't know. I just met her today and she paid for the gifts." Winry replied while turning around to face Ed. He looked like he wanted to know what was going on and chase her. Al shook his head and turned to talk to Ed, but he wasn't there. He looked up and saw him running toward the direction the girl went. Winry started panicking and started yelling.

"Ed/Big Brother! Where are you going?!" they shouted unison. They started to run after him, but he continued running.

"Don't follow me! I'll be back!" Ed yelled back without turning around. "I'll meet you at the train station!" Then he ran he till they couldn't see him anymore.

"Al, let's goes after him. I don't car-"she started to speak, but Al shaking his head before she could finish her sentence. Then he looked at Winry,

"Winry, I don't that's a good idea." He said. "Big Brother has something on his mind. Let's just meet him at the train station." Winry sighed and nodded slowly. Together, they walked to the train station while Al pushed the wagon and Winry walked along beside him and telling stories.

* * *

Hi! It's me and that's the end for this chapter. So yeah, whatever. So thanks for reading and please review because this is my first FMA story. Feel free to give suggestions if you can, just PM or review.

P.S. Not gonna update till I finish the chapter or the reviews hit 5 or more. So sorry!

~Alex


	2. Chapter 2 A Look Alike

Hi there. It's me, again with Chapter 2! Let go to the reviews first!

* * *

**Reply to Reviews:**

**PaperHandy435: ****Thank you for reviewing! I didn't think that people would read or review this story. Thank you for the motivation! I needed that! Thanks and I hope so, too. Have a virtual cookie for being my second reviewer! And I love Envy, too. Thanks for being my BetaReader! **

**Guest: ****Hi and thanks for reviewing and being my first reviewer! I appreciate it! ****Have a virtual cookie and I hope you continue reading my story or stories.**

* * *

Okay, to the chapter now! By the way, there have 58 views and only 2 reviews. That's just sad, but I appreciate it at least!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or FMA: Brotherhood!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Look-Alike**

**Ed's POV**

"Seriously, where can that girl be?" I muttered while panting from running. I have been running for about 10 minutes. I was walking out of an alley as a shortcut. "I swear, that girl can be a pain in the-"I never finished the sentence because I spotted her talking to Lt. Hawkeye. They were greeting each other and sat down at a local restaurant.

'_What's Hawkeye doing here? Shouldn't she be with Buttkisser right now?'__** (**_**A/N: Buttkisser is Mustang, for your information.) **Lt. Hawkeye asked her something and along the lines, I heard the name Dimitri.

'_So that's the girl's name. But why does she keep hiding her face though?'_ I kept thinking. The girl Dimitri hesitated and nodded.

She lifted down her hood, but froze midway because then she turned in my direction and saw me staring at her. And that's when I saw her face; at the same time her hood fell away from her completely. She looked like an exact replica of me except that her hair had lighting blue streaks and was held in a ponytail. Lt. Hawkeye turned to see what she was looking at and saw me with my widened eyes. I started to tremble slightly while my hand started to rise upward as Dimitri started to stand up and get of her seat.

She slowly backed up a few steps as I slowly took a few steps. Her face was a mixture of surprise, regret, and sadness. I blinked a couple of times to see if this was an illusion, but she was still there, standing in front of me.

"Yo-you…look just like me..." I stuttered. _Her golden eyes, her blonde hair, so familiar….how could this be? _I thought. Her eyes shone from happiness to sadness instantly. She murmured something to Lt. Hawkeye, but before she could argue back, Dimitri was already fleeing. I instantly went back to focus and started to run after her.

As I ran past by Lt. Hawkeye, I swore I heard her muttering to herself furiously "This wasn't supposed to happen." My eyes widened as I kept what Lt. Hawkeye just said in my mind. Then I looked at the restaurant's clock. It was almost time for the train to arrive.

'_I hope Al and Winry made it to the train station by now.'_ I thought. Then I went to focus on the person I was chasing after.

"Hey! Stop, I'm not trying to hurt you!" I shouted out. "I just wanna ask you something!" But Dimitri kept running. Then 8 feet ahead, she made abrupt right turn into a narrow alley. I followed her and saw her staring at a dead-end. She looked for exits for escape quickly, glancing at all directions. I used this distraction to seal off the only exit-where I was standing.

_**Fffzttt!**_

The second I was done, Dimitri turned around and watched me with amusement and suspicion. I walked toward her until we were 5 feet away from each other. There was a long silence until she broke it.

"Edward, what do you want?" she asked with curiosity. She watched me very closely as she tucked her hands into her pants.

"First off, your name is Dimitri, correct?" she nodded her head. "Second, who are you exactly and why do you look like me?" She started to laugh faintly then stopped herself.

"Edward, I can't exactly tell who I am or anybody else except…." She trailed off with her eyes burning with hatred and sadness. She shook out of it after realizing what she had just said. My curiosity began to flare up, but I kept it down and in check. "Anyways, you and the others will just have to figure out on your own." She said softly.

She stared off into space and then returned back to focus on for escapes. I was curious and suspicious of her; she was a replica of me. _'Well, almost.'_ My mind chimed in. I ignored it and went back to paying attention to her. She slowed her pacing and stopped in front of me waiting for an answer, but was looking at the ground.

"Okay, I understand that. But where are you going to head off now?" I asked. She froze and then slowly, she lifted her head to look directly into my eyes. She sighed and pulled back a strand of hair that fell in front of her face.

"Resembool. I have to talk to Pinako about some private business." She explained while walking past me. I froze and then turned around, her back facing me.

"You know Pinako?" I blurted. She nodded her head and stretched a bit. But I wasn't watching her for a couple of minutes, while she was busy dealing with the blocked exit. I was busy having a conversation with my mind.

'_There's no way she can get out unless she uses her alchemy.'_ My mind bragged. I mentally nodded and agreed.

"Dimitri, you know you can come with us." I offered. "That is if we can make it to the train station in time because the train leaves in 12 min-"What I saw made me lost for words. There was a vast hole in the wall I had blocked that was dripping with clear, gleaming water. Dimitri turned to me and smirked.

"You were saying, Edward?" she remarked while her eyes gleamed of mischief. I rolled my eyes and followed her out. Once we were out in the opening, we scrambled in a mad dash to the train station. As we were running, I turned to her.

"Dimitri, just call me Ed, okay? Oh, and put on your hood. They still don't know that you look like me." I grunted. She nodded, put on her hood, and went back to focusing on running.

* * *

_**At the Central Train Station**_

**Normal POV**

"Aghhhhh!" Winry shrieked. "Where's Ed? The supplies are going to get ruined!" She was checking the bags every 2 minutes. Al sweated sweat dropped and ignored the stares that they were receiving, due to Winry's tantrum. He quickly glanced around the station for his big brother every minute.

'_I hope Big brother gets here soon. As soon as he gets here, Winry can stop her tantrum…hopefully.'_ Al thought while keeping an eye on Winry before she grabs her famous killing wrench and hunts him down. Then, two specs of blonde came into his right side of vision. '_Huh. It's that same girl from earlier.'_ He thought. He turned around to tell Winry, but she wasn't where she was a few seconds ago. _'Oh no. This is bad. If Winry's not here, then she-' _

**THWACK!**

'_Found Big Brother.'_ Al sweat dropped as he turned around. His prediction was right. He quickly ran over to Winry and his half dead brother and grabbed Winry before she really does some permanent damage to his brother.

"AL! LET GO OF ME!" she growled with steam coming out her ears. "HE"S GOING TO PAY!" Just then, Dimitri tapped her shoulder and she turned around. Dimitri waved and put her index finger to Winry's forehead and chanted some foreign words. The anger disappeared from Winry's eyes and she began to calm down.

"Winry, is it okay if I join you guys to Resembool. Ed said I could join you guys." She explained.

"Sure, why not? The more, the merrier!" Winry exclaimed happily. Al nodded.

"Now, before we go, shouldn't we drag Ed and the other luggage in now?" she offered. They nodded and Al carried Ed and half of the bags while Winry carried her luggage and some bags. Dimitri carried the rest of the bags and her items. They all hurried to their train and found a seat for everyone as the train began to leave the station. Ed passed out and began recovering along the ride.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Sir, I met Dimitri today. And Fullmetal was there." Lt. Hawkeye reported while saluting to Colonel Mustang. He nodded and sighed.

"Lieutenant, thank you for the report. Can you meet me tonight at my apartment please?" He replied. She nodded and walked away. '_Dimitri, what are you planning to do?'_ he thought tiredly as he turned to face the window and the city below him.

* * *

Okay, that's the end of Chapter 2. So review and review! You can thank my beta reader, PaperHandy435. She's the reason why I update much faster! Any questions or suggestions, PM me or review! Bye for now! ~Alex


	3. Chapter 3 Rockbell's Residence

Hey, it's me again. Uh-huh, I'm updating again. Anyways, a lot of views and I'm very happy. So many views, I appreciate it. Now, let's head on to the reviews.

* * *

**Reply to the Reviews:**

**PaperHandy435:** Thanks. I appreciate it. :D Have a virtual cookie!

**xXDark-Fallen-angel:** Wait for while please. Envy will come up in two or three chapters. Very soon I promise! By the way, thanks for reviewing so here's virtual cookie! :D

**SoulDragon162: **Even though you didn't review, have a virtual cookie for following this story. Thanks!

* * *

That's over and there have been about 176 views this month. This is improving so please review at the end.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Rockbell's Residence**

_**Dimitri's POV**_

That was close, like really close. If Edward was still awake, then he would create a typical awkward conversation that would leave an awkward tension in the air. I sat next to the window with Winry next to me while Alphonse sat across us with half-dead Ed. He was still passed out since we left Central an hour ago. I was staring at the outside scenery, it seemed so peaceful. '_I haven't visited Resembool since...' _my thought was cut short by a tap on my shoulder, and I turned to face Winry. She was staring at Ed and then turned to me, but still couldn't see my face.

"Hey, your name is Dimitri, correct?" I nodded. "I know this is none of my business, but can I ask why you're visiting Resembool?" I froze immediately. _'Calm down, they won't find out or remember…'_ That last part stung but ignored it and quickly thought of an answer.

"I have to talk to your grandmother about some business." I spoke quickly, keeping my voice from quivering. She nodded and smiled.

"Really? Hey, I know! You can stay over with us at my house. Can you, please?" she begged with her puppy dog eyes. I sighed and agreed.

She then smiled and surprised me by hugging me. I smiled faintly, but it vanished as soon as it had appeared. _'Look, you have to keep the walls up. Don't let them break down or it would all be only a waste.'_ I scolded myself mentally. I took a deep breath as she released.

"Hey, Dimitri, can I talk to you privately?" Al asked. I nodded and together, we left Winry with Ed. We walked until we were out of their hearing range. As we were walking by, people were giving us some glares and most of them were staring. I glared daggers at them. They seem to get my message because they quickly went back to what they were doing. I secretly smirked as soon as we enter the empty hallway. I glanced around and sighed while facing Al.

"What is it, Al?" I asked with my poker face back on.

"Who are you exactly?" Al whispered. I froze and then I was looking at the floor instead of the ground.

"I can't tell you yet. You have to figure it out by yourself." I murmured. Then I raised my head to look at Al.

"But at least, can you sho-"the loud door slam interrupted him which made me jump a few feet back and Al jump. I got into defense, but relaxed when I just saw Ed and Winry. '_E and Winry, you guys are lifesavers.' _I thought with relief.

"AL! How dare you leave me with her! She has the blood lusting wrench of hers!" he whined.

"Hey! I'm standing right here you know!" she yelled, but he ignored it. Then he turned to me.

"Dimitri, why are you out here with Al?" he suspiciously asked, giving me the evil eye. I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath.

"He wanted to talk to me in private." I confessed. He kept giving me the evil eye, but left it at that.

Then we could hear the train slowing down and the horn being blown. We walked silently back to our seat and picked up our luggage. When the train came to a complete halt, we stepped onto the train platform. I glanced, taking in the countryside scenery. I took a deep breath of air and released it slowly, a faint smile crawling on to my face.

"It's just as I remembered. It's good to be back." I murmured happily. _'At home.'_ I finished in my head.

"You were saying something, Dimitri?" Winry asked. I replied by shaking my head no. Then I noticed Al and Ed looking at me, their eyes told me that they didn't believe me. I glared at them and turned away. Winry looked at us worriedly and began walking. We followed in pursuit, not wanting to get ditched and getting killed by her killing wrench of hers. Al and Winry walked in front while Ed and I strode behind them.

"Dimitri, have you been to Resembool before?" he asked, not bothering to see my reaction. I froze, but kept walking. I didn't answer and kept silent, and he sighed.

"I asked if you have been to Resembool before." This time he said it with little louder with a twinge of impatience, but not loud enough to let the others hear us. I was still silent. He sighed again. And this time, he looked at me.

"Look, Dimitri. I don't know why you're avoiding the question or why you won't tell me who you are, but I will find out sooner or later. But I still didn't answer him. We were walking past by the cemetery and I felt a twinge of longing and sadness, so I halted and looked at the cemetery. The others soon came to a halt once they noticed I had stopped walking.

"What is it, Dimitri?" Ed asked. I could hear a bit of worry in his voice. I shook my head turned towards him.

"It's just nothing. Don't worry about it." I answered, trying to keep my voice from quivering. Ed once again had that look which says that he didn't believe me in his eyes. I faintly smiled to reassure him. He gave that famous smirk of his and rolled his eyes. We then walked away from there. I took one last glance at the cemetery and faced the front, striding along with the others as I raised my head and watched the clouds float by the baby blue sky.

* * *

_**At Central…. **_

**BAM!** The door opened and out came Lt. Colonel Hughes. Everybody stood and saluted to him, but he didn't pay any attention to them.

"Colonel Roy Mustang! I have some urgent news to tell you! It's an emergency!" Hughes, even though he was in front of Roy's face, yelled in a shrill voice. His expression clearly shone of annoyance.

"What is it, Hughes? What is it that you had to interrupt me while I was doing my paperwork?" Mustang snapped. Then Lt. Hawkeye came in and then…

**BONK! **

"Lieutenant, what did you do that for?" he bellowed, rubbing his head. Before he knew it….

**BONK! BONK!**

"Sir, stop lying now. You were just writing in your date agenda of who you going to go with for the next two months which is one reason. Two is that you asked a stupid question. Three is that you were supposed to do your paperwork like I told you too. _Three hours ago_." She explained while saluting. Mustang just groaned and signaled Hughes to continue, thinking that this couldn't be any worse.

"Thank you! And guess what?" Hughes chirped happily. Mustang's expression answered him with a 'What?'

All of a sudden, Hughes started wail like a baby, making everybody sweat drop.

"SOMEBODY'S HIITING on MY DAUGHTER! BUT SHE'S SO YOUNG!" he bawled. Again, everybody sweatdropped once more.

Then he started to roll around the floor, hugging himself tightly. Mustang was about to scold him for his childishness as he felt an arm on his shoulder. It was Lt. Hawkeye. She shook her head and nudged her head to Hughes. Mustang was about to argue back, but she gave him a glare that made him shrivel back and sigh.

"Hughes, don't worry. We'll scare them away so she'll be safe." He whispered. At that point, it made Hughes completely stop crying and started to do his happy dance. He then immediately rushed out of the room and started shrieking like a girl. As soon as they couldn't hear his happy screams, everybody turned to him and turned to their colonel, sweat dropping. He grunted and everybody quickly lined up.

"Lieutenant, pack up our things. We are going to visit Fullmetal and Al in Resembool. While we're gone, Major Armstrong will be in charge of you for the next couple of days." He instructed as Lt. Hawkeye answered with a "Yes, sir." Everybody looked at each other and freaked out, begging Mustang to take them with him. But he answered them with a glare, leaving them with gloomy auras around them.

AS Lt. Hawkeye packed up their things, Mustang stared at the city below him and tilted his head toward the east.

'_Fullmetal, are you prepared for a surprise?'_ he thought as he sighed once more.

* * *

_**In Resembool…**_

"Hey look, Al! Ed! The house is coming into view!" Winry announced as she walked a little faster. Ed, Al and Dimitri turned and saw the house with a short, old lady with a smoking pipe in her mouth and a large black and white dog, wagging his tail.

"Dimitri, there's granny Pinako and there's Den!" she explained her. Den looked in the horizon and came up running while barking to greet them. As soon as he got closer, he saw another person with them, so he jumped onto her first.

**OOOFOOF!**

Den was happily licking Dimitri as the others laughed and sweat dropped. On the other hand, Dimitri was laughing and gently patted him as she pushed him away. She then muttered a word and he sat, waiting for the next order.

"How did you do that, Dimitri?" Al asked bewildered. Ed was about to ask the same question, but kept quiet.

"I love dogs and since I was little; they seemed to like me too." She replied happily as she rubbed Den's head.

"It's true, you know." The voice wasn't Al's, Ed's or Winry's. It was someone else. They turned their heads to the voice. It was Granny Pinako who watched them as Dimitri rose up.

"It's been a long time, Pinako." She said as a breeze blew by them.

* * *

And that's a wrap! :D I plan to update once more around Halloween which is next week. So yep. A lot of work, but let's just try. PaperHandy435. I'll try to send larger parts soon. :D Anyways, thanks for reading and review! ~Alex


	4. Chapter 4 Surprises and The Truth PART1

Hi there. It's me, Alex. I was supposed to update on Thanksgiving, but I was super busy so please forgive me. Anyways, let's move on to the reviews.

* * *

**Reply to Reviews:**

**PaperHandy435: **You're welcome! And here's another virtual cookie! :)

**alchemy's homunculi: **Thanks for reviewing and there's a surprise treat for you since you wanted to see a _certain_ someone or should I say a _something_. Also, thanks for following this story! Anyways, here's a virtual cookie. :)

**TaylorRiley17**: Thanks for following the story! I appreciate it! Have a virtual cookie! :)

**Arkxy-chan: **Thanks for favoriting this story! Have a virtual cookie! :)

**ChojisGirl: **Thanks for favoriting this story! Have a virtual cookie! :)

* * *

Anyways, on to the chapter everybody! :)

**Chapter 4** **Surprises and The Truth PART1**

* * *

**In Central Train Station…**

"KYAAAA! Isn't that handsome man Roy Mustang!" A girl was shrieking happily who was wearing a long blood-red dress with her coat sagging off her shoulder, showing some of her skin. Everybody turned to stare at her, but she ignored it with along some of her friends who were fawning over the colonel.

Her companion nodded and came up to Mustang to flirt. She was wearing a black long dress that had a slit that went up to her knee, revealing her thigh and her coat was transparent. Before she knew it, she felt a gun pointed to her head, she froze.

"Back away from the man and you won't harmed. That goes for the rest of you." She barked. She was wearing her normal clothes with her hair tied up. The girls shrieked and quickly scattered. Everybody around them moved a little further away from them. Mustang saw this and mentally sighed in his head.

"Sir, stop sighing." She advised as they started walking to their train. Mustang's eyes widened.

_'How does she do that?' _he thought while taking glances at his lieutenant. Then he stopped as soon as she turned her head at him.

"Sir, you're thinking out loud and plus, it's all written over your face." She answered and then faced forward.

They made it to their train but along the way, Mustang was usually sulking while Hawkeye was keeping an eye on their surroundings. As they boarded the train, it started to move out of the station. They quickly found seats by the emergency exit.

"Lieutenant, go make a phone call to the Rockbell's residence." Mustang instructed as he took a newspaper and started reading the front page. She nodded and quietly excused herself to the back of the rain where the telephones was located.

* * *

**At Resembool….**

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" she smiled softly. A smile then grew her face, faintly, but Dimitri noticed.

"Can I?" she asked hesitantly. Pinako rolled her eyes and nodded. Before she knew it, she felt the girl's arms around her. She saw the others shocked and surprised.

"Dimitri, do they remember yet?" she whispered. Dimitri shook her head sadly.

"We'll talk about this later, okay." She asked, raising her head. Pinako sighed and nodded.

Then Pinako turned to face the other three.

"Let's get inside now. I'm going to make some lunch for all of us." Pinako decided as she began walking back to the house. Dimitri followed in pursuit while the others were recovering from shock and realized that they were abandoning them outside as soon as they heard the door slam closed.

"HEY! DON'T LEAVE US HERE!" they all shouted in unison and ran to bust the door down. Just as Ed was going to barge in, Dimitri opened the door.

"Oops, my bad." She said sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head. Then she stepped aside for them to come in.

"Thank you for remembering at least." Winry said happily. "Come on; let me show you your room!"

"Okay." Dimitri replied as she followed Winry up the stairs. Then Ed felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Al.

"Big Brother, I'm going out to visit the neighbors, okay. I'll be back soon." He announced as he got up and went to the door.

"Okay, Al. But be back soon." Ed replied as Al shut the door. As soon as they were out of hearing range, Ed's face became serious and spoke.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Ed questioned suspiciously. Pinako turned to face him from her spot at the stove, boiling some hot water up.

"What do you mean, pipsqueak?" she casually spoke as Ed's temper rose and stream started blow out of his ears.

"FIRST OFF, DO NOT CALL ME A PIPSQUEAK YOU TINY WOMAN!" he roared while fuming. "SECOND, I WAS TALKING ABOUT EARLIER!" This got Pinako's attention immediately.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, YELLOW- HEADED MOLECULE?" she retorted back. Ed was about to retort back until he remembered why he had spoken up.

"Look, I just wanna know what you guys were talking about earlier-you and Dimitri." he grumbled. Pinako's expression became serious and turned her back to Ed while checking on the hot water.

After a few minutes of a silence full of tension, she spoke up. "That's for you and the others to find out and remember."

_**While…..**_

"Okay, Dimitri! This is your room. Ed's room is just next doors while my room is just across from here, just if you needed anything." Winry instructed cheerfully. Dimitri looked around the room: there was a bed with a nightstand and a closet. There was also a window.

"Thanks, Winry. I appreciate it." She murmured as she set down her bag by the bed and turned around.

"You're welcome and um…can you do me a favor?" Winry asked. Dimitri nodded after a few seconds.

"Could you walk to the window and just stand right there?" she asked sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head. Dimitri's eyebrows rose, but she did what she told her to.

"Thanks and lastly," she closed the door. "Please take off your hood for me to see." Dimitri froze and her eyes widened.

"Why do you want me to, Winry?" she asked. Winry sighed and looked into Dimitri's eyes.

"I'm tired of people not telling me anything like Ed and Al. They always say it's too dangerous for me to know. So will you please just let see?" she begged with puppy dog eyes. Dimitri rolled her eyes at her childishness, but thought for a while, listening to the arguments of Ed and Pinako.

"Alright, but promise me three things: one, don't freak out; two, don't tell Ed because I already showed him, and three, keep this a secret." She sighed as she got ready to pull down her hood. Winry nodded eagerly as Dimitri pulled down her hood.  
As soon as Winry saw what Dimitri looked like under her hood, she froze with shock, making a whimper as she collapses to the floor on her knees.

"How..? Why..?" she mumbled in shock, looking at the girl who stood before her. Suddenly, the door behind Winry slammed open and there stood Ed and Pinako, wide-eyed full of panic and worry. They saw that Winry was on her knees, staring at Dimitri with her ponytail, couple of strands on her face and the electric blue streaks on her hair.

They have noticed that Winry had seen the color of Dimtiri's eyes.

"Can we please talk about this downstairs now?" Ed gritted his teeth. Everybody nodded and he turned around to head downstairs. Everybody quickly took a seat at the dinner table. Dimitri sat at one end of the table while Ed sat at the other end of the table. Pinako sat at the left of Ed while Winry sat on the right.

Before anybody could say anything, the phone rang. Pinako excused herself quietly as Ed began to stare at Dimitri who had crossed her arms, giving back the stare with a brow raised up.

"Dimitri, I thought I said not to show anybody else." He grunted loudly, crossing his arms.

"Ed, first off, mocking doesn't help, and second, you never did." She countered smoothly.

Then as Winry was about to speak up, Pinako called Dimitri to the phone. Dimitri turned to face her and raised her brow.

"It's Hawkeye." As soon as Pinako finished her sentence, Dimitri ran to the phone. Before Ed can agrue, Pinako gave a glare and he sat down.

"Hello? Oh hi! Sorry about the other day!" she spoke. Then she began to frown and her eyes started to widened.

"What do mean they found…." she trailed off as Ed started to give her a curious and suspicious look.

"You know what? Just put him on the phone." She later spoke up after a minute.

"Yo, Horsey! Yeah, yeah, blah, I DO NOT CARE! Back to business, now what is this about them finding out! Seriously, I thought you…wait what? What do you mean you're…SHUT UP ALREADY! Don't you dare…Fine, you idiot." She hung up and when she turned around, she knew she would be giving some explanations around here.

* * *

**Dimitri's POV**

"Dimitri, its Hawkeye on the phone." Pinako hollered. I nodded and bolted to the phone.

"Hello?" I asked. Then a familiar voice came from the other side of the line.

**"Hi, Dimitri."**She greeted.

"Oh hi. Sorry about the other day!" I apologized quickly.

**"It's okay. That's not why I called. They found a trail of you in the records of the military. "**My eyes started to widen and frown.

"What do you mean they found….." I trailed off when I noticed Ed giving me a look.

"You know what? Just put him on the phone." I spoke up a minute later after deciding what to do.

**"Okay. Sir, she wants to speak to you." **She announced. I could hear him sigh over the phone.

**"Hello, Arcticpaw."**He greeted after a few minutes.

"Yo, Horsey!" I greeted cheerfully with a smirk. 3…2…1…

**"Don't call me that! Seriously, you sound like Hughes." **he hissed. I mentally laughed at him and even harder when he sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, blah, I DO NOT CARE! Back to business, what is them finding out! Seriously, I thought…" **"Arcticpaw, we're coming to Resembool now. We'll just be at the train station in a few minutes." **He interrupted urgently.

"What do you mean you're**""Look, we're coming now."** There was horn being blown in the background. **"The train's here and we'll there soon."**

"SHUT UP ALREADY! Don't you dare"**"Look, it's only me and Lt. Hawkeye coming." **He interrupted once more.

'Hey, that is not bad. Only two people coming.' I thought and quickly made up my mind.

"Fine, you idiot." I muttered stubbornly and hung up. I put the phone where it belonged. Then I heard a grunt.

'Oh, I have so much explaining to do.' I sighed mentally.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, like I said earlier, alchemy's homunculi said she wanted to see a certain someone/something. This is an extra I wanna give to you readers for the late update! Hope you enjoy! :D By the way, I wanted to end it there, but yeah.**

_**Somewhere...**_

"Hmm...Lust." a chubby and Xingese looking man muttered while sucking on his index finger. When he opened his mouth, he had a blood red Ouroboros tattoo on his tongue.

"What is it, Gluttony?" the stunning and gorgeous woman who was wearing a strapeless dress that showed half of her cleavage to the world. Between her cleavage was the exact Ouroboros tattoo also. They were standing on the top of Amestris's main military headquarters**(A/N: Can anyone guess one where they are? I'll give you prize if you do.)**

"I smell the scent of Demetrios...she was here" Gluttony trailed off as a guy with dark green hair came popped out of nowhere. He wore a sleeveless black short shirt that stopped at the beginning of his stomach and short black pants. On his left thigh was also the Ouroboros tattoo.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about now?" he asked curiously.

"What do you want, Envy?" Lust asked, giving him the evil eye.

"Father wants to speak with you, Lust" Envy informed, rolling his eyes.. Lust sighed and headed toward the door. Then Gluttony started to follow her, but Envy stood in his way.

"Father wants to speak with Lust _alone_." he grunted as Gluttony's shoulders slumped. Then Envy felt one of Lust's needle-like finger pressed his neck.

"If he wants to go, let him come." she sneered, beckoning Gluttony to hurry along. As soon as Gluttony was by her side, she retreated her finger and walked away with Gluttony trailing after her.

As soon he thought they were out of hearing distance, he sighed and looked into the distance.

"I wonder how long they're going to think I haven't gotten back my memories. " he muttered. "But what did Gluttony mean by the scent of her?"

Unfortunately, Lust and Gluttony were listening. Gluttony looked worried and Lust had her poker face on and began to walk away. Gluttony hurried along because he didn't want to be left behind.

As soon they were out of Envy's hearing distance, Lust spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Gluttony, don't tell anyone. Send someone to give the news to _him_. And it seems that we have to warn Ryuukaze." she instructed as they continued to walk into the dark endless hallway._**  
**_

* * *

Hi there! How was that, eh? I updated today because today is Paul Watson's birthday! Happy Birthday to him cuz he's my hero and he's awesome! Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the extra! :) Please review! ~Alex :)


	5. Chapter 5 Surprises and The Truth PART2

Hi there everybody! I'm updating today because it's my birthday! YEAH! Anyways, I hope you like it and the next update should be 12/25. Wohoo!

* * *

**Reply to Reviews:**

**Shadow's Painting: **Thanks! I appreciate it a lot. Have two virtual cookies!

**Alchemy's homunculi: **You'll see soon enough. By the way, I really like your Penname! Have two virtual cookies as well!

**IDlol: **Thanks for following my story! Have a virtual cookie!

**SamTheShortyMan: **Cool PenName! I like it. Anyways, thanks for following my story! Have a virtual cookie!

* * *

Onto the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Mustang's POV**

**"Fine, you idiot." **Then the other line of the phone went silent. I sighed as I hanged the phone back. _'Arcticpaw is so gonna be the death of me someday. Maybe today is the day. Who knows?' _I thought as I went back to grab the luggage while the train pulled into the train station.

When I got back, Lieutenant was already there, waiting for me by the door. She didn't bother to turn her head when she heard me coming and simply said, "Let's go. We don't wanna be late and keep her waiting."

We quickly departed the train and stretched a bit before heading out to Pinako's house. Then I heard a stomach growl. I sighed with a smirk lodged on my face.

"Are you already hungry, Riza?" I smirked teasingly. She looked at me and rolled her eyes as she scoffed at me with a faint smirk on her face.

"_Sir_," she emphasized the word sir, making me frown. "It's not my stomach that is growling; it's _yours_."

My mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water as I furiously fought down the blush that slowly creeping on to my face while Riza laughed.

"You're mean, Hawkeye." I pouted and then another growl could be heard. I looked at Riza and saw a faint blush on her face as she quickly grabbed some food from her bag. She took some homemade sandwiches and two water bottles out. She handed me a sandwich and a water bottle to him and walked out of the train station as she began to eat her lunch.

I was surprised and got out of it, quickly walking up to Hawkeye because I didn't want be left.

As soon as we arrived at the house, we could hear arguments. I looked at Lt. Hawkeye and he nodded. Lt. Hawkeye knocked and asked if Fullmetal and Dimitri was there as well as Al, just time as we saw Dimitri escaping through a balcony and onto the roof with Fullmetal on her tail. My eyes begin to widen as the sky started to darken. Then I could hear a few faint howls from the forest.

"Oh no...it's starting to begin...not again..." I murmured furiously as Dimitri noticed us and tried to restrain her.

"EDWARD ELRIC, GET DOWN FROM THERE! YOU, TOO DIMITRI-" Lt. Hawkeye stopped herself as Dimitri jumped off the roof.

* * *

**Dimitri's POV**

* * *

**10 minutes ago…**

"Ummm...Where should I begin?" I asked sheepishly, rubbing my head.

"You should start with how you know Granny and why did I see you with Hawkeye." Ed grunted. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"I have known her since I was born and the reason you saw me with Hawkeye was because she's an old friend of mine since I was around 8." I explained while staring directly into Ed's eyes.

"Okay, then how exactly did you know Mustang?" I sighed and took a deep breath.

"...I met him when I was 7 and a half." I answered honestly.

"Now, Dimitri. Answer this: _Who_ are you and _why_ do you look similar to me?" He demanded, slamming his hands onto the table. I looked away and stood up with my head down.

"That is none of your business." I answered coldly, glaring at Ed who returns the glare.

"Yes it is, Dimitri. I want to know why and how do you look like me. This is serious." Ed bellowed, anger burning in his eyes. I looked away and ran up the stairs, towards Winry's bedroom, with Ed on my tail.

I bolted towards the balcony and started climbing onto the roof. I stopped midway and slammed my hands onto the roof. The roof started to get longer and created a loud rumbling as I quickly climbed up further.

Suddenly, I heard a few faint howls from the distance and that's when I began to notice that the skies were starting to darken and that Mustang and Hawkeye had arrived. Then the rumbling stopped and noticed Ed was just a few feet away from me.

"Dimitri, I'm gonna ask you one last time; who are you?" Ed growled. "Why do you-" "EDWARD ELRIC, GET DOWN FROM THERE! YOU, TOO DIMITRI-" Hawkeye interrupted, but stopped as I jumped off the roof, towards the cemetery. I wasn't exactly fine when I landed because accidently, I transformed into my wolf form and bolted towards the cemetery.

I knew I was not alone because I could hear Ed, Mustang, and Hawkeye following me and that a few of some old friends were following in pursuit as well. I barked a few times and soon, they got my message as their howls started to grow faint.

_"Man, of all the times I have to transform, it has to be now! And now, they're following their old leader. Not anymore...for now. Grrr, this is pretty much why I left...well, not exactly, but yeah. And it's starting rain as well." _I thought as I arrived at the cemetery in front of a certain grave. I knew it would be a while for them to catch up to me, but that's exactly what I wanted; a few minutes of quiet time.

I quickly transformed back to my human form as a familiar figure started to shimmer in front of the grave. Tears slowly started to creep up on me, but I kept it from falling. The rain started to pound a little harder as I clenched my fists. I only said one word as Ed and the others arrived and the face appeared on the transparent figure.

"Mom." I whispered into the wind as it howled in my ears.

* * *

Okay, that's a wrap! I hoped you loved this chapter; it's where one of the biggest secrets in this story. Anyways, thanks for reading and be sure to check on Christmas Day for another update! Please review cuz its my birthday, please? ~Alex XD :)


	6. Chapter 6 Revealed Secrets and Reappear

Hi there! It's me! Last update was on December 22, which was my birthday! Yay! Anyways, review replies. Anyways, Merry Christmas!

* * *

**Reply to Reviews:**

**Shadow's Painting: **Thanks and you're welcome! Merry Christmas and have some virtual cookies!

**alchemy's homunculi: **I know right. Heh heh. *evil grin* Just wait until you see the rest of her abilities. Have some virtual cookies and Merry Christmas!

**Neusuada: **It's updated now! Merry Christmas and have some virtual cookies! Thanks for the review!

* * *

**Now that is done, let's begin, shall we!? XD**

* * *

**Ed's POV**

But how...of course." I murmured as I was only a few feet away from Dimitri. She fell on to her knees and turned to me with a sad look, her eyes brimming tears.

Suddenly, it hit me as the memory of _him_ leaving came back to me.

**Flashback**

_"You're leaving now, aren't you? To defeat him, right?" Mom said softly with a sad look on her face. "With Dimitri as well, huh?" I was holding Al's hand in the hall as we watched _him_ take a little girl's hand into his. She looked like she was the same age as me and was wearing a gray shirt with dirty green colored pants that went to the ankles. She was carrying a dark gray backpack._

_"I have to; she will have to face reality first to help Edward and Alphonse when they're older. But right now, they have to be separated because it's dangerous right now and their powers haven't awakened yet except for Dimitri. She will have to learn...all of them. Don't worry she'll come back someday when she's older. And he...is the problem that I'll have to take care of." _He_ explained while turning around to see us. The little girl yanked his coat and asked "Will I come back to mommy, Ed and Al?"_

_"You will when you're older. It's time to go." he spoke as he opened the door. Dimitri released her hand ran towards us, hugging us while whispering that she will come back someday soon._

_"Bye, mommy! Bye, Ed, Al!" she yelled while waving her hand. Then the door closed. _

**End of Flashback**

"I remember now, you're my sister, no, twin. You...left and promised that you would come back someday soon, but it has been so many years and Mom has died!" I shouted as Dimitri cringed slightly.

"Look! I tried my very best to come back to Resembool! Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to come back? Because of him and other rivalry, I had to go into hiding." she retorted angrily. Then the spirit of Mom spoke as the rain started to lighten into drizzle.

"Finally, Dimitri. You have returned and I see that Ed has figured out that you guys are twins." Her voice echoed as she turned to me. "Ed, I'm very sorry that I never told you about Dimitri. She's Dimitri Elric and she can, well, you already know, turn into a wolf. And there's the other ability she has: seeing the dead. There's at least two more that you will know of very soon."

Her figure began to flicker and fade slowly. My eyes began to widen as I tried to recover from the overwhelming news about Dimitri as my twin.

"Don't worry, Ed. This happens a lot. Mom is just tired and needs to rest." Dimitri confessed as I tried to grasp Mom's hand. I stopped trying as I watched Mom's spirit disappear. Then the wind started to howl again and blow very hard like it's lashing out its anger on us.

"Grrr...I have to go now. I can't stay any longer in Resembool." Dimitri confessed as the wind blew her hair from behind. My eyes widened once more.

"Wait, what? Why?" I asked surprised.

"Look, I can't explain right now. I'll see you soon in about a few years. Take care and tell Alphonse please as well as Winry and Granny. They deserve to know. Bye." She spoke as she hugged me tightly and released.

"But Dimitri-" "Bye, Ed. See you soon" Dimitri whispered as she disappeared along with the wind. Then she was gone and the skies started to clear and the rain stopped.

"DIMITRI!" I yelled toward the skies.

* * *

**Two Years Later...**

* * *

**In the 5th Laboratory...**

"Kid, as a parting gift, I will tell you everything." No. 48 confessed honestly. "The ones who made the Philosopher's Stone, and ordered us to protect this place..." Needle-like spears shot out and pierced No. 48 from the back. Ed gasped as women stepped out of the shadows, wearing a strapless dress with a blood-red Ouroboros between her breasts chuckled.

"That was a close one." The woman chuckled as she retrieved her needle fingers, along with No. 48's head. "No. 48, we can't have you speaking out of turn." Then a long-haired guy popped out from behind.

"Oh my. What is the Fullmetal pipsqueak doing here?" he smirked while putting his arms on his hips.

"Such a trying boy. How did you find out about this place?" the woman asked again with a frown on her face as No. 48's head began to groan. And then the head broke into two.

"Brother! Brother! BROTHER!" The other No. 48 screamed as the long-haired guy plunged a sword onto the blood seal and twitch as the guy kept stabbing the sword on the blood seal till he stopped moving.

"Pipe down, you halfwit! You were just about to kill one of our precious sacrifices." the long-haired guy complained as he kept stabbing the blood seal. "Do you understand? How were you going to account for this if it messed up the plan? Huh?" He had an angry frown on his face that changed to an evil smirk as he walked over to Ed who grunted with an angry expression.

Ed pushed himself from the wall as the woman walked towards him. "Who are you people?!"What plan?! What do you mean, sacrifice?!" Ed asked angrily.

"Oh, my, the pipsqueak is raring to go." the long-haired guy smirked in front of Ed's face.

"You shut up with that pipsqueak talk!" Ed retorted back.

"A pipsqueak is a pipsqueak, right, pipsqueak?" the long-haired guy smiled like a maniac. Before he knew it, Ed kicked his leg up as the long-haired guy barely dodged the attack.

"Whoa! I don't like fighting. It's painful when you get hurt, you know." The long-haired guy whined as Ed clapped.

"You're the one who picked this fight, and I accept." Ed declared. Suddenly, his right arm groaned and became lifeless. Ed grunted in surprise as the long-haired guy's eyes widened.

"Looks like you have a malfunction." the woman simply stated.

"Wha-?!" Ed shrieked in horror.

"Lucky me!" the long-haired guy raced to Ed and placed his right arm on Ed's head and kneed Ed in the stomach.

"Aaaah!" Ed yelled out in pain and felt the long-haired dude hold him by his braid, but then suddenly, he fell to the ground safely and couldn't feel his braid being held anymore. All he could hear was the long-haired guy groaning from the other side of the room.

"Oi, Ed. I thought you would stay out of trouble for a while, but I never thought you would end up in here." a familiar voice rang out.

"That voice...I know that voice anywhere." Ed murmured, squirting to make out who saved him.

"I heard that voice before..." the long-haired guy spoke in shock as he got up and swept off the debris on him.

"Could it be...?" the woman asked as the one person stepped out of the shadows and stood before them.

"Dimitri Elric..." they both whispered in shock as the said person took off her hood and smirked.

"I'm back." she announced.

* * *

Okay, that's a wrap! Thanks for reading and please review as a Christmas present for me please! Merry Christmas and you can expect another chapter on New Year's! Till then, see ya later! Please review awesome reviewers! ~Alex XD


	7. Chapter 7 Rescued and Explanations

Happy New Year's everybody! I hope you have a wonderful one, too. How was your Christmas? Good, good, WELCOME TO THE YEAR OF 2013! Yahoo! Let's move on, shall we?

* * *

**Reply to Reviews:**

**Shadow's Painting: **Thanks and you're welcome btw. Happy New Year's btw! Have 2013 virtual cookies! This time, have some milk as well! Thanks for reviewing! X}

**Guest: **Cool and thanks for reviewing! Have 2013 virtual cookies as well with milk if you want! Happy New Year's! :}

**alchemy's homunculi: **Oh yeah man! I agree and thanks for reviewing as usual! Anyways, have 2013 virtual cookies! Happy New Year's!

* * *

Now that's done, let's move on shall we?

* * *

**Chapter 7 Rescued and Pressure**

**Dimitri's POV**

"You're not supposed to be here! Intruder Alert!" The guard shouted loudly, but I quickly knocked him out and moved onto the next corridor. I slid into the shadows and ended up behind two guards.

'_They must have heard_ _him earlier.'_ I thought to myself as I jabbed on one guy's neck while I kneed the other and kicked him in the face. Then two more turned around the corner and noticed me. They quickly aimed their guns at me as I sped towards them and destroyed their guns. One of them raced towards me and kicked, but I held onto his foot and twisted it and threw him behind me, knocking him out.

The second one stared to panic and ran screaming like a little girl in the opposite direction. I knew he was going to get reinforcements, so I followed in pursuit, trying to catch up to him. When he was close enough, I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back. I kneed him in the butt and jabbed him in the neck. Then I slapped his head and banged it against the wall, knocking him out. I sighed while letting go of him as he fell like ragged doll and swept the dust and sweat off of me. I walked away from the unconscious guard and walked down the hallway, hoping to find the door to the room I was looking for. If you guessed where I was carefully, you'll be right.

I was in the 5th laboratory, looking for certain somebody until…

"_A pipsqueak is a pipsqueak, right, pipsqueak?" _My eyes widened as I froze on the spot. I could hear _him_ through the vents. I had a feeling Ed was here; I could hear him along with Lust, too. He was in trouble and I knew I had to get there quickly, so I scanned my surroundings.

'_Where are the shadows when you need it?' _I cursed to myself silently as I spotted one from the corners of my right eye; it wasn't much, but it would do for now. I ran towards it, hoping that I would make it in time. It took about a few minutes to arrive and 'remove' _him_ from Ed. I was panting silently, watching as he flew to the other wall and as Ed fell to the ground like a ragged doll. Once I caught my breath, I spoke.

"Oi, Ed. I thought you would stay out of trouble for a while, but I never thought you would end up in here." My voice rang out, overlapping his groaning form the other side.

"That voice...I know that voice anywhere." Ed murmured, squirting at the shadows that camouflaged me. I silently chuckled, wondering how long it would take to figure that it was me.

"I heard that voice before..." _he_ spoke in shock as _he_ got up and swept off the debris on him. I breathed in and out slowly when I heard his voice.

"Could it be...?" Lust asked as I stepped out of the shadows and stood before them. Lust and Ed gasped as he stared at me with his widened eyes and mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"Dimitri Elric..." they both whispered in shock as I took off her hood and smirked at them. I chuckled as I stretched my arms and legs.

"I'm back." I announced as Lust was first to recover from shock. She tried to walk up to me, but I held my hand up as I stared at her.

"Ryuukaze…" She seemed to get my message since she spoke in a low voice. "…You're here; you said you would never come back..." I sighed as I carefully choose the words in my head.

"Lust, I'm not going to come back to you guys. I came here to settle things here for once and for all…" I looked at _him_ and quickly turned away. Then my eyes landed on Ed. "…And I also came here to pick up Ed."

"Dimitri! Where have you been over the two years? What are you doing here now? I don't need you to save me. And how do you know those two?" Ed demanded loudly, wincing slightly from the injuries. "Is there something you hiding from me? _Again_?" I looked at him; his eyes were burning with anger and relief.

"Ed, I can't explain right now; maybe later. I have to settle things now and look at the state you are in right now. I know those two because…you know what! Never mind that now; I'll explain later." I replied as fast as I could, avoiding the stare that _he_ was giving me.

"Dimitri, I'm fine okay!" he retorted stubbornly while looking away as I raised my eyebrow at him. _'Seriously? Do you have to be that stubborn, Ed?'_ I thought as I glared at him.

"But for your information, _Edward_, you have a malfunction." I taunted him while giving him the evil eye. Before Ed could retort, he spoke up, causing the tension to grow.

"Dimitri...I remember a girl that looks exactly like you with the same name…" he spoke slowly as if he was in deep thought as he stared at me. I walked towards him and punched him in the face, leaving a few cuts on my knuckles.

"Whoa, like I said before, I don't like fighting It's painful when you get hurt." He whined as he rubbed his cheek. I rolled my eyes as I did a full roundhouse kick, aiming for his head. He barely dodged the attack by a single hair, but I wasn't done yet; I was on a roll here.

"Well, excuse me. You kneed Ed in the stomach which is considered fighting so here's payback!" I retorted angrily as I launched the leg that was in the air, downwards to the ground which Envy dodged once more, but then I flipped, kicking Envy's face in the process which knocked him out for a while. I sighed and quickly stretched my muscles; they were a bit sore.

Then I looked to Lust. "He doesn't remember me, right?" She nodded.

"I have no idea how he's remembering it now, but I promise you he won't remember you anymore." I nodded and then suddenly, the building started to shutter and crumble bit by bit. "And then, after this, we never saw each other, agreed?" I nodded and then pulled out a folded paper and gave it to Lust.

"It's for Gluttony; it's a treat for him. Just go to the location and it should be there. Good bye, Lust and Envy." I explained as I lifted up my hood over my head. Then I walked over to Ed and carried him on my back.

"Grrr, you're heavy. I would transform, but I rather not; just not now." I growled as I ran towards the shadows with Ed. After a few minutes, we were out of the building, racing towards Al and two other officers.

"Al!" He looked in my direction and saw me and Ed passed out. "Let's get out of here now! This place is about to give away any second!" Al nodded and the two officers looked at me who were aiming their guns at me looked at Al and nodded. We quickly rushed out as the 5th laboratory as it gave away to the ground.

**At Central Hospital….**

We arrived at the hospital after 20 minutes of running. I handed Ed over to the nurses and doctors who immediately gave some medical attention to Ed while some of them brought me to a room where they did a check up on me; I had a few bruises and cuts on my arms and one long cut on my left leg that was starting heal, so nothing serious. Then there was a knock on the door and the nurse opened it and let the person in; it was Al.

"Dimitri, why did you disappear all of a sudden?" Al spoke after the nurse had left the room a few minutes later. "When I came back, brother said you left without any warning and the Colonel was there along with the Lieutenant." I looked down and took a deep breath as I raised my head slowly.

"Al, I'm sorry I had to go so quickly without saying goodbye at first." I confessed as I looked at him. He walked a few steps and sat down. There was a silence that was full of tension and curiosity. Then Al broke the silence.

"Dimitri, can I asked you a couple of questions?" I hesitated and then nodded slowly. "Why do you look like brother?" I froze at the question. _'Dude, you'll have to answer sooner or later. Don't keep him waiting.'_ I thought as I took a deep breath and then let it go.

"I'm-"I answered, but just then, the nurse came in and said I could go now, but I should take better care of my leg. I nodded as I exited the room along with Al. Once we were out of the room, I went the opposite direction. Before I could go any farther, I felt Al's hand on my shoulder.

"Where are you going; the nurse said you should take better care of your leg, meaning you shouldn't move for a while." Al warned as I turned around and sighed. "Plus, you haven't answered my question yet."

"I know; I just wanna find out which room Ed is in now." I explained as I figured out how to avoid the other question. "I'll answer the question when Ed is conscious, okay?" He seemed he wanted the answer right now, but then he just nodded. I went to the nearest nurse who had medical files in her hands and asked if she knew which room Edward Elric would be in.

"Edward Elric? Hmmm….let me see" She skipped through the files until she landed on a red and silver marked folder. She opened it and skimmed through it quickly. "He's in Room 105." I nodded and slipped my hood on. Then we continued our way to Ed's hospital room. Once we reached there, I placed my hand on the doorknob and was about to turn until there was a shout.

"Hey, you two!" I froze at the spot and turned to see the two officers from earlier running to us. "What are you two doing here? No one is allowed to disturb Edward Elric; he needs to rest." One of them was a woman who had short black hair with sapphire eyes and a mole under her left eye while the other one was a man who had short dirty blonde hair with two long bangs in the front and forest green eyes. The woman looked at me and glared.

"And you. Who are you and state what your business here or we will have to ask you to leave immediately." The woman demanded while reaching slowly for her gun. "If you do not choose to oblige to any of the options, we will have to escort you out of here by force." The man next to him nodded who also was reaching for his gun. I was silent for a while and started to chuckle. They must have thought I was mental because then they aimed their guns at me, so I just went with the flow and raised my hands up.

"Alphonse." Al looked at the woman. "Take off the person's hood." Al hesitated, but went to do what he was told until I interrupted him.

"I can do it by myself, Al." I chuckled as I took off my hood and they gasped and fell down from shock. "Now, now, you wouldn't aim me, will you?" Their mouths opened and closed like a fish out of water. Then they realized they were making a fool of themselves, so they scrambled up and wiped off the dust off their uniform and saluted.

"I am 2nd Lieutenant Marie Ross and my partner is Sergeant Denny Brosh." 2nd Lieutenant Ross exclaimed as she informed me with the introduction. I nodded and watched as they continued on.

"We are very sorry to threaten you; we beg for your forgiveness of our rude actions, Madam." They shouted in unison. I crossed my arms as I looked over to Al who was pretty shocked.

"What…how? Madam?" Al stuttered from shock. I sighed as I stretched and gave them the signal. They started to relax and sighed. I turned to face Al as he tried to figure out what was going on here.

"Miss Ross," Al tried to get her attention. She was having a 'quiet' conversation with Sergeant Brosh about why I was here. I silently chuckled, reminding myself that I would have to inform her about that.

"Yes, Al; what is it?" She replied. _'Hmmm…I wish they wouldn't do the formalities….but they do come in handy….'_ I thought carefully as I watched the scene before me unfold.

"Why did you call her 'Madam'?" Al asked, still confused about what was going on here. Her eyes widened while Brosh's mouth started to open and close like a fish again. "What's going on here?"

"You didn't know, Al? She is Brigadier General Ryuukaze; the Hyperborean Wolf."

* * *

Hi there. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because I worked on it very hard. Also, I hope you guys have a great new year's! Thanks for all your support and reviews in 2012! I appreciate it a lot. Happy New Year's everybody and see you guys soon on the next update! XD Don't forget to review! I love you guys all! HAPPY NEW YEAR'S! From squirtlepokemon215 a.k.a. Alex! HAPPY NEW YEAR'S FOR 2013 EVERYBODY! PLEASE REVIEW! :) XD X} XD XD XD XD XD XD XD ~Alex XD X}


End file.
